Casting Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or other data. AR is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality.
Augmentation is conventionally done in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on TV during a match. Some AR devices and programs are used for overlaying technical data overtop of viewed mechanical assemblies such as automobile engines or overlaying images of X-Rays on patients bodies for helping surgeons in operating rooms. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and can be manipulated digitally. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world by the AR device.